


Pick-Up Artist II

by virtualpersonal



Series: blue collar meets city slicker [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the prequel to this story, Pick Up Artist , Sam managed to convince hunter Cordelia Chase that his body had been taken over by a teenager at the time he used ridiculously crude pick up lines on her. Now that the apocalypse has been averted, he keeps his promise to visit. So why is she even madder at him now than the first time they met? The prequel was light and funny, but this one has some angst. If read alone, it is PWP. Season 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Up Artist II

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2jga1e0)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Co-written with Catscorner

Parked outside the two story building, Dean nodded at Sam. "Wanna try calling one more time?"

"Nah, let's just go up," Sam said, reaching for the door handle. He had a feeling something was really wrong, or else why wouldn't she answer her phone for so long? He knew she carried it with her everywhere. They'd gotten into the habit of talking maybe once every couple months, but their conversations were 'epically long,' per Dean. Course that had been prior to the day they'd faced Lucifer and Michael. 

Outside the car, Dean looked over the roof at Sam. "She might be mad at you. It's been over a year," he said, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, I know. But she'd at least answer. She doesn't play games," he said, like he knew what he was talking about. In reality, they'd seen each other all of two times. The first time, for less than two hours. Still, they'd connected on some deeper level, that much he felt at gut level. Seeing the look on Dean's face, he added, "dude, if she got herself a boyfriend, she'd let me know."

"Okay," Dean raised his hands in surrender, locked the door and started heading into the building with Sam. The instant the elevator doors closed, he asked. "Think you'll get laid?"

Sam made a face but said nothing, not wanting to encourage him. 

"What? All those phone calls count as dates... for nerds," he added, walking out, a wide grin on his face.

Huffing, Sam followed him down the hall. When they reached her door, he gave Dean a warning look, lifted his hand and gave a firm knock.

Cordelia let out an internal groan. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she figured it had to be Mr. Mosbey looking for the rent... which she didn't have. "Just a minute!" she called out and then whispered, "Dennis, you know the drill. Burst a pipe on my cue." 

Putting down her journal, Cordy headed over to the door and pulled it open, but her ready excuse died on her lips when her gaze lit on Sam Winchester's. Chocolate brown eyes turned cold and her mouth pursed in a thin line as she took a step forward. In a smooth motion, her hand cracked hard across his cheek. 

"Dean, nice to see you again," she said in a clipped tone with barely a glance at Sam's older brother. 

"Ow?" Sam covered his stinging cheek with his palm and took a step back, his perplexed gaze locked with her furious eyes. "Ah..."

Dean elbowed Sam.

"Yeah. I mean sorry. Sorry I haven't called, but I can explain," he said. "I mean I did call as soon as I could, but you weren't taking my calls."

"Awkward." Dean looked between the two of them.

"No, I wasn't taking your calls. Why would I take your calls? After what you--" Cordy cut herself short, not wanting to waste another breath on this guy that she had wasted way too many breaths on already. She stepped back into her apartment and folded her arms across her chest. "Dennis, will you show this jackass out?" 

"Dennis, no!" Sam shouted, trying to look around her right before the door slammed in their faces.  
"Dennis?" Dean raised a brow.

"Friendly ghost. Forget it," Sam said somewhat rushed. 

"What?"

"Dean just..." Sam rubbed his temples, trying to think. "After I what? She said after I did something." Letting out a sigh, he knocked again. "Cordelia, let me in. I just wanna talk. Come on... two minutes," he said, hoping she'd remember the first time she gave him a chance to explain. 

Cordy stood hip-shot, expression like an inferno as she stared at the door. There was no way. She was not doing this again. Not after what he'd done. Still, she knew he was right on the other side of that door with those puppy dog eyes... those eyes she remembered from their first and second meetings, but not from their last. Her brows furrowed and the silence stretched out until she couldn't stand it anymore. 

Letting out a huff, she stepped forward and yanked the door open, giving Sam a long, scathing look. "You have exactly two minutes to convince me you're not a complete asshole."

Crossing his arms, Dean looked at Sam for an explanation as well.

Glaring at his brother, Sam looked back at Cordelia. "Okay, alright but I'm gonna need more. I mean, are you angry because I didn't call, or because I called after all that time?" He gave an involuntary grimace, knowing he sounded nuts but he really had no clue what she was mad about. All he knew was that he was ready to make it right, whatever it was, because he knew she was someone special, special to him. 

Cordelia squinted at him with a look of disgust. "Warehouse in Van Nuys with your grandpa... took down a nest of Gachnar demons... we decided to celebrate... and you decided to be a pig. Maybe my knee in your balls short circuited your brain. Specific enough for you? You have 90 seconds left." 

Sam's brows furrowed. "Van Nuys..."  
"Sam, no. No, Goddamnit, you're not doing this," Dean's demands grew more heated when Sam didn't answer. "Sam!"

Dean's voice came from a distance as memories sifted through Sam's mind, bits and pieces flashing before his eyes, elusive glimpses of a past that was just out of reach. He started to drop to the ground.

_Moments after the Campbell van took the monster away, Sam advanced on Cordelia. "Successful hunt deserves to be celebrated," he said, grasping her hips and slowly walking her backwards towards his shiny black Dodge Charger. "Did I mention how hot you look wielding a sword?" His gaze dropped to her lips._

_"That_ was _pretty amazing," Cordelia's heart was pounding, and not just from the rush of adrenaline. The primal look in Sam's eyes sent a heated thrill through to her core and when her back pressed up against the side of the car, she wrapped her arms around his neck in anticipation of a repeat of that first kiss she'd been dreaming about for months._

_He easily lifted her up so their hips were better aligned, his nostrils flaring slightly as he ground his arousal against her. Sam didn't give her a chance to speak again, crushing his mouth over hers and immediately thrusting his tongue inside. He used his tongue and his body as aggressively and efficiently as weapons in the field, relentlessly demanding and extracting the response he needed. Fire was racing in his blood and she ... would... cool it for him._

_Swept up in the moment, Cordy's body ignited, her breaths coming quick and heavy he moved against her with unexpected fervor. Her fingers threaded through his unruly mop of hair as their tongues dueled and the kiss intensified. How many times had she imagined this moment? Carried away in the heat of passion after fighting side by side. Except in her fantasies, the door handle wasn't jamming into the small of her back and Sam was more about the complete exploration of her body and less about the groin grind.  
"Sam," she whispered his name as she tried to adjust her position, arching her back off the door handle. She let out a pained grunt when her movement was answered with a harder thrust. "Sam!" she said a bit sharper, but she didn't want to spoil the mood so she used his taller body to pull herself up higher. Somehow he managed to use the movement to lift her leg so he was pistoning directly against her core and she let out an involuntary groan and threw her head back, knocking hard against the top edge of the car. _

_"Ow. Sam... hey..." she gasped out with a bite of laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation. She wanted this as much as he did, but it wasn't going to happen up against a car behind a warehouse. But instead of taking her cue, he turned it up a notch. When she felt his fingers working the button on her jeans, she pulled back from his mouth enough to speak. "Woah there cowboy..." her tone was still breathy with passion. "Aren't you even going to buy me dinner first?"_

_He gave it a split second of thought, cocked his head to the side and answered. "No. I'm going to give you something you can't get for yourself." Curling his fingers around the waistband of her jeans, in one strong tug, he had them midway down to her thighs. Leaning in, he welded his mouth against hers and wrapped his arm around her, right under her ass. Lifting, he carried her and sat her on the hood of his car, leaning her back and running his hand up from her thighs to her breast and back. When she started to scoot back away from him, he gripped her knee and pulled her back to the edge, groaning as his aching cock collided against her core._

_It all happened so fast Cordy wasn't sure exactly how she ended up on the hood of the car with her pants down. But it wasn't until she caught his eye that she realized this wasn't the Sam she knew. The look he gave her wasn't just cold, it was completely void of emotion. A chill ripped through her and uninhibited passion gave way to panic, but Angel had trained her too well to give into her fear._

_Sam was strong and manipulated her like a blow-up doll. Rather than wasting her energy trying to fight him, she let him think he was having his way while she focused on getting herself out of this. The moment his hand was occupied by freeing his junk, Cordy used the distraction to her advantage, hooking her leg around his to pull him forward so she could reach around and grab his weapon from the small of his back. Once she had a firm grip, her knee connected with his groin and she leveled the gun at his forehead holding it with both hands._

_"Back off asshole," Cordy's voice was surprisingly steady considering how freaked out she was._

_"Umph..." Sam staggered back, bending slightly as shocks of pain went through him. When he was able to, he straightened. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he stared at the gun pointed at him._

_"Showing you how to buy a clue, since the subtle approach didn't seem to be working," Cordy said as she slowly slid down off the hood of the car to get a solid footing._

_"Whatever." In a split second, he roughly wrested his gun from her hands. Putting it away like she wasn't a threat, he opened the car door and turned to her. "You wanted it. Getting pissed off that I didn't buy you dinner first, what does that make you?" He gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, got into the car and pulled the door shut._

_Humiliated and stunned beyond words, Cordy jerked her pants up, letting her hair fall over her face to cover the sting of tears that pricked her eyes. She was not going to cry._

Sam's head reared up, his eyes darkening with horror. "Cordelia, I am _so_ sorry..."

"Sam, let's go," Dean gripped his arm and tried to pull him away.

"No."

"You can't..."

Sam shrugged him off. "I have to make this right. Wait for me in the car." He looked at her, then changed his mind. "Wait for me by the elevator," he said, taking a few steps away from the door so she wouldn't feel threatened.

Cordy's brows pulled into a tight frown when Sam collapsed to the floor holding his head. It reminded her of when she used to get visions. She knew Sam used to get them too, but she thought that had passed. She could sense Dennis' presence right next to her and there was a sword in the umbrella holder within reach. She flicked a hard look to Dean and after a moment, she gave him a nod. "Don't go far, he's not staying." 

Patting Sam's back, and not at all happy, Dean gave her a short nod and gave them a little privacy.

"Van Nuys. Parking lot. I remember now." Sam let out a breath. "I'm sorry. For hurting you. For..." he blinked, trying not to visualize the way he'd manhandled her. "For what I did, and what I said. I'm not asking you to forgive, just... Just know what came out of my mouth wasn't true, and I wouldn't have done any of it if..."

"If what?!" Cordy snapped, taking all the rage she'd bottled up since that night and flinging it back with an incensed glare. "If you hadn't been so caught up in the moment? Yeah, I've heard that one before. Maybe that works with other girls. Not me. If that's all you have to say, you can take your apology and shove it," she moved to swing the door shut. 

Acting on instinct, Sam stopped the door with his hand. In that split second, he imagined what she thought. What she felt at his reaction of stopping the door. "Sorry. I ... yeah, I was just gonna say if I'd had my soul back." Releasing the door, he hung his head and started to turn away.  
The words struck a chord that resonated through Cordy in a way that had her acting without thought. "Wait," she pulled the door back and gave him a long, speculative look. "What do you mean?" she asked tentatively, unsure if she was ready to believe him even if it was the only thing that made any sense at all. 

"Long story short?" He licked his lips. "I was gone. Dead. Fighting Lucifer..." Not knowing how to describe the complicated situation in a few words, he settled for that. "Someone or something got me back, but they forgot one little thing. My soul." He grimaced, then looked over at Dean who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Dean got it back for me, but for a year... I was walking around without it. I don't remember most of it. What I do remember... Anyway, I hurt a lot of people." Did _she_ have to be one of them? 

Cordy's eyes narrowed even as her chest tightened like a vice on her heart. She took a step out into the hall so she could see Dean, shooting him with a questioning look. "He died?" 

Dean gave a nod. "Yeah. He was brought back _wrong_ but even I didn't figure it out for a while. Would be nice if you could just accept his apology and then I'll get him out of your hair."

"Dean!" Sam made a frustrated sound. "No, you don't have to do that. I just needed you to know."

"He died." Cordy said flatly. "And you didn't think to call? What the hell is wrong with you?" She sent him a flip gesture with her hand to wave him off. "You're useless. You can go." Then with a pointed to Sam, she took a breath. "You, can come in." She took a step back into her apartment with a look to the side. "It's okay, Dennis..." she said. "I'll let you have first crack if one word of bullshit passes his lips." 

About to protest, Dean saw the look and Sam's eyes and turned to the elevator in defeat. Using his fist on the call button, he growled out his warning. "Don't do anything stupid."

Sam gave her a nod and walked in, leaving ample space between them. Glancing at the sofas and chairs in her living room, he waited for her to give him a cue as to where she wanted him. 

Cordy pointed to the sofa as she took a seat in the adjacent chair, her ams folded across her chest. The memory of their last encounter was still too fresh for her to let her guard down despite her gut instinct that told her he was telling the truth. "You can start by telling me why Dean was so freaked out back there when I refreshed your memory." 

Sam stretched his legs out, then seeing her demeanor, straightened and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. He rubbed his palms, clasped his hands together, and then pulled them apart. "He doesn't want me thinking about the year I was soulless. When Death put me back together, he said that scratching at the wall could make it all come tumbling down and, you know, leave me worse off." Catching her expression, he rolled his eyes. "That didn't make any sense at all. I'll try again."

The tapping sound drew his eyes toward the open window, where the baseball bat was moving up and down of its own volition. Clearly the local friendly ghost was not being very friendly, not to mention distracting Sam. "Ah... he's not dangerous, is he?" he asked, pointing toward the window. He'd _met_ Dennis a total of one time before, but she'd rushed him out of her place and told him the ghost was off limits and did not need to be put to rest.

"Not if you tell the truth," Cordy answered, sending Dennis a sly smirk. Sam didn't need to know her roommate had no empathic skills. "But he tends to be a bit overprotective, so you best make sure you're talking from your soul so we know it's really there." 

"Soul. Yeah." Dragging his gaze away, he looked back at her. "So you know how the end of the world was supposed to come." He knew she and her hunting friends had been fighting against the words end too and the things that came out of the start of the Apocalypse, that she knew what he was talking about. "It didn't, because we figured out a way to stop it, to trap Lucifer back in his cage. Only your not so bright hunter over here got trapped with him." Yeah, he wasn't going to detail how he got there or she'd think he was trying to get her sympathies. "It's alright, I don't remember," he said, putting his hand up before she could talk. "So, last thing I remember is going into the hole. Next thing I really remember is waking up and Dean was all over me, grinning like an idiot and I didn't know it then but I'd apparently been around for a year or so, walking around without a soul. Mostly hunting with my grandfather. Mostly being a dick to everyone I cared about, and worse to others."

He looked down into his hands. "Dean figured it out. He had his pal, Death, put my soul back. Not only my soul, but some sort of wall in my mind. Something to stop me from remembering what happened in Lucifer's cage. It blocks out my memories of the year after too, except in little flashes here and there. The wall is supposed to protect me from... I guess from my brain shorting out." Forcing himself to look up, he met her eyes again, almost sure that no matter what he said, he'd messed things up between them so badly they'd never be repaired. "That's the truth."

It was a long moment before Cordy said anything, but her expression slowly softened and she unfolded her arms. "So you don't remember me telling you about what happened to my friends...?" She swallowed hard. "About... Angel?" 

"No. I'm sorry, I don't," he said, seeing her stricken expression and knowing it couldn't be good. "He didn't walk off the field with the girl?"

Cordy shook her head. "No." She wasn't sure she could manage much more than that without breaking down. When she'd told Sam before, he had listened, but he didn't seem to care. She'd chalked it up to him being on the job and in a time crunch to crack the Gachnar nest before their metamorphosis. "He didn't make it. None of them did." 

She sucked in a sharp breath and steeled herself against the emotion. "But the only reason I'm telling you that is because I get the whole soulless thing. Angel... he lost his soul. Twice actually. He was worse than you, if you can believe that." She looked down into her hands. "But it wasn't his fault. I get that." She paused a beat and then looked up to meet his gaze. "Dean is lucky to have you back." 

"I'm sorry, about your friends." He ran his hand down his face. "I know how much you cared about them. Especially Angel." Maybe if they'd caught up with Lucifer just a little sooner, that might have been prevented. He knew a lot of hunters had gone down in the final months, a lot. "If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears." Having been the reason Dean had stepped back from Lisa and Ben, he wasn't about to comment on how lucky Dean was to have him back. His return complicated things.

She hadn't intended to talk about it, but once she started, she found it was hard to stop. Sam's words were gentle and he didn't press her for details, but the more she talked the more he was able to fill in some of the details about what had been happening on a more global scale. The whole battle between Heaven and Hell and how the Angels had turned their backs on God. Things were even more messed up than when she'd done her internship with the Powers that Be. 

Cordy told Sam about everything that led up to the final showdown in LA. How the sky had opened up and unleashed dragons on her and her friends. When she stumbled for words and the tears started to fall, Dennis opened a bottle of wine and poured her a glass. She smiled and sniffled gratefully, giving her roommate a meaningful look and a nod. A moment later another glass floated through the air for Sam. 

"Thanks Dennis, can you give us some privacy?" she said with a soft smile. When the door to the bedroom opened and closed, Cordy moved over to sit next to Sam on the couch, wiping a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. "So... yeah. I don't exactly know how I survived. I think I must have cashed in some chips with the House," she tilted her head toward the ceiling. "I guess you and I both have some friends in high places, huh?" 

"Guess so," he agreed. "You sure this is safe to drink?" He gave the glass in his hand a dubious look. "I don't think Casper likes me, not that I blame him."

Cordy shrugged. "Guess you're taking your chances," she took a sip of wine and her lips curled in an enigmatic smile. "He heard some pretty choice names for you when I got home that night." She wasn't going to tell him what a wreck she'd been and how Dennis had alternated Ben & Jerry's with wine for weeks depending on whether she was ranting or crying. "But it's probably safe. Dennis isn't really known for his subtlety. If he was planning on to killing you, you'd know it." 

Sam nodded. "I don't know how to make that up to you. It shouldn't have..." He ran his hand over his face. "Thank you for, you know, not tossing me out on my ass." He took a long drink, and put the glass down. "Is there anything else I need to apologize for? Phone calls... anything?" His stomach tensed, knowing she could tell him he saw her again, that something worse happened. 

"No..." Cordy shook her head. "And you don't really have anything to apologize for. It wasn't you. Like I said..." she shrugged. "I get it. And hey," she let out dry chuckle. "At least you didn't seduce your best friend's son and give birth to an evil demi-god that nearly destroyed the world, right? I mean... that would be _really_ weird," her face screwed up and she drained her own glass before setting it down. 

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Cordy turned on the sofa so she was facing Sam, her foot tucked up under her. "Just tell me one thing... and be straight with me, okay?" On his nod, she went on before she lost her nerve. "It wasn't just me... right? I mean... there was something. Between us. I mean, I know we never got the chance to really explore it... but it was there, right? I wasn't imagining it..." 

She held her breath, brown eyes unblinking as she watched for his reaction. In that moment, Cordy had never felt quite so vulnerable. 

"No, you weren't imagining it." Reaching out, he carefully took her hand and sandwiched it between both of his. "From the first moment I saw you, and no, I don't mean the slap," he said, making a face as he recalled the time he and Dean agreed to meet with the 'city slicker hunter' as a favor to Bobby. "I mean after we talked, I knew. And after that, all our calls, you don't think I have a bunch of phone buddies, do you?" He shook his head. "After I got my head right, you were one of the first people I wanted to see, to talk to. I called, and now I know why you didn't take my calls. I got worried, even though Bobby said you were alive and kicking demon ass," he gave her a small smile. "But I had to see for myself."

A smile tugged at Cordy's mouth as she looked down to his hands enveloping hers. She knew it was probably out of their way to come here and he'd convinced Dean to come too. It meant a lot. She turned her hand over in his as she looked up at him through dark lashes. "I'm glad you came." Her mouth quirked and she touched his cheek. "There's just something really liberating about slapping you."

"Really?" He gave her hand a leery look. "Dean did say you have a mean right slap," he laughed. "Makes me afraid to find out about your right hook." 

"Oh, yeah. The right slap is mean," Cordy said with a sage nod as her hand moved to his neck and lingered there. "But the right hook is a downright bitch. You don't want to mess with that..." she scooted a little closer, her body language giving him permission to do the same. 

"I believe you," he said, swallowing hard when her fingertips danced over the sensitive skin under his jaw. He leaned in a little, his face only a few inches away from hers. "We could do a movie, or maybe go for a walk." The threat of a right hook kept him from mentioning _dinner._  
"Have you seen this neighborhood?" Cordy grinned, her fingers toying with the curls at the nape of his neck. "Not in the mood for a mugging, thanks." 

She was wreaking havoc with his senses and if his alter ego hadn't behaved so badly, he'd be all over the invitation he saw in her eyes and body language. "Between you and Dennis, I think I'd feel quite safe. From the muggers, I mean," he clarified. His gaze dropped to her lips but he had the good sense to lift it back to her eyes.

Cordy chuckled. It was sweet how hard he was trying not be _that guy_ that he'd been before. But she wasn't quite ready to let him off the hook completely. "Actually, you might be safer out there since Dennis is confined to the apartment. Like I said..." she inched closer until her lips ghosted next to his. "....he's _very_ protective." 

His hands automatically slipped up her arms. She was so close, he could feel her warm breaths on his face and drew in the scent of her tantalizing fragrance with each of his own breaths. "I see." Closing his eyes, he brushed his mouth against hers. God he'd forgotten how satin soft her lips were, and how one touch made him want a lot more than a chaste kiss. "Maybe if I offered to let you cuff me..." His eyes fluttered open, "I mean in a completely non-kinky way. Then he'd be less protective and I could get that kiss that I'm _dying_ for," he admitted.

"Hmmm..." Cordy mused, her eyes rolling upward as if considering it. "Nope... I don't think that'd work..." she decided with a curt shake of her head. And then in a smooth movement, she unfolded her legs and pushed him back firmly against the couch as she swung her leg over his to straddle him. "I think you must be made to suffer." Her mouth pulled into a teasing grin as she slowly started unbuttoning his plaid shirt, mindful of her position in his lap and careful not to give him any direct contact. 

Finding her practically on his lap, he couldn't help smiling. His hand went to her hip and when he felt her resist, he stopped trying to pull her down on top of him. Trying to sit still while she undid his shirt and moved over him, making him imagine what it would feel like to feel her weight on him, her chest pressed against his, her mouth sliding against his, he had an inkling of the torture she had in mind. "I can do suffering," he said, his other hand stroking her back, then playing with her hair. "If it's any consolation, I _am_ suffering," he added a little shakily when she leaned in and his lips almost brushed against her throat.

"Good," she smiled against his ear before she pulled back and finished removing his plaid shirt. When he reached for her blouse, he batted his hand away and waggled her finger at him to make it clear she was in charge. Her fingers skimmed across his abs as she started to lift his t-shirt over his head and when she got a glimpse of his muscular frame, she bit her lower lip. While she was still fully clothed, her eyes drifted over him and she gave him an appraising look. "Yes, I think this will do nicely," she said with a thoughtful nod, clearly intending to objectify him. 

Tossing the t-shirt aside, she leaned back in as if to kiss him only to divert her lips to his neck at the last moment. The tip of her tongue trailed along the well-defined contour of his muscle until her mouth found a nice tender spot and she nipped him with her teeth. When he jerked in response, she rotated her hips to grind herself against his thigh. As her kisses traveled over his chest, it became increasingly difficult to resist nestling herself over his groin. Still, she continued her slow torture, but as her breaths came more unevenly, she was starting to wonder who she was really torturing. 

He tried to keep a firm grip on himself, knowing this was a test he had to pass if he was to have a shot at exploring this thing that was between them. He'd violated her trust and he was damned lucky she was giving him a second chance instead of running from him. Didn't mean it was easy. Not when her every touch made him crave more. Made him want to pull her down on him, made him want to kiss her until they were both out of breath. His breaths were coming out harsher, his body responding more intensely each time she ground down on his thighs or clamped hers around his. As she trailed hot kisses down his bare chest, he rolled his head back and moaned softly. "Lemme kiss you," he pleaded, his hand clenching slightly on her hip. 

His strained voice and ragged breaths brought a satisfied smile to Cordy's lips. She pulled back, her hands settling on his shoulders as she looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You want to kiss me?" she lifted her weight and came back down in a slow grind, finally sinking against him to wedge herself against his arousal. She drew in a sharp breath and her fingers dug into his shoulders as the overpowering sensation shot through her core, but she still held his gaze. "I don't know... do you think you've suffered enough?" 

As white hot heat lanced through him, Sam couldn't help raising his hips to gain more pressure. Bringing both hands up, he cupped her face, his long fingers carding through her hair. Running the pad of his thumb over her lips, he fought for control. "I don't know if the fires of hell could burn hotter. Yeah. I think I've suffered enough. Want your lips on mine. Want to hold you tight. Want to go up in flames with you, if you'll let me," he said, his gaze meeting hers. He'd dreamed of this, wanted it bad for so long, too damned long.

Swept up in the swell of emotion, Cordy's expression turned serious and she nodded, unable to express in words how she felt about him. She needed this. She needed _him._ All at once she leaned forward and her mouth crashed against his in a smoldering kiss and even as she crushed her body against him, she felt like she couldn't get close enough. As their kiss intensified, Cordy's hips moved on their own, seeking more of the carnal sensations that were burning through her like an inferno. 

"Bedroom. Now." She gasped out the demand as their mouths came together again and again. 

Her demand sent blood surging to his already hard cock. Sliding his hands all the way through her long hair and down her back, molding her body to his, he stood up, lifting her a little higher so she could lock her legs around his waist. Welding his mouth to hers, he kissed her deeply, weaving his tongue in and out of her mouth, savoring her taste as he walked toward the bedroom. 

When she bucked against him, the blood roared in his ears. Groaning thickly, he cradled her against him, the heat of her body seeping right through his clothes. He stumbled once, then pushed the bedroom door open. Breaking the kiss, he muttered, "Dennis, get out," then kicked the door shut behind him. 

The way she moved against him was driving him nuts. Turning, he sat on the edge of the bed with her on his lap. "So good, so sweet," he whispered, one hand moving to the back of her head and tangling his fingers in her hair. Moving his mouth down to her throat, he kissed and licked her sensitive flesh, his other hand roaming surely over her body.

With a soft moan, Cordy arched into him, her thick mane of dark hair tumbling off her shoulders as she threw her head back. "Oh God. Sam..." she murmured as each touch ignited a new flame. She rocked forward again and claimed his mouth in another long kiss as she tried to slow things down, but her body wasn't cooperating. His words were sweet, but his actions were sending her over the deep end and she found herself tugging at his jeans even as she rode herself against him. 

"Right there with you," he whispered, catching the hem of her blouse and pulling it up, over her head in a smooth motion. Pulling back a little, he let his gaze travel slowly down her body, sucking his breath in at the sight of the curves of her creamy breasts peeking out of her lacy bra, and lower, to her narrow waist and flat stomach. Putting his hand on her stomach, he splayed his fingers wide and almost reverently slid it slowly up her body. "Didn't expect pink," he said, lightly cupping her breast. "You're just full of surprises." Leaning in, he feathered kisses starting from her collar bone down to the edge of her bra, his tongue dipping into the valley between her breasts.

"Fuschia," she corrected on a ragged breath, her fingers entwining in his curls as he moved down her body. "Pink is so passé," she arched back to allow him all the access he wanted as she reveled in the sensations that coiled through her. 

"Is it?" He hummed against her soft skin, his hands moving up and down her sides. "Not if you're wearing it." Putting his arm around her waist for support, he lowered his head and kissed a line down the center of her body, nipping her lightly when he reached her naval. Tipping his head back, he looked up at her, his fingers skimming the straps of her bra, then slowly pulling them down her over her shoulders. Shifting, he let her feel how damned hard he'd gotten. "Want you," he said, moving one hand to unclasp her bra. 

"Oh God," she repeated as her brain seemed to be short-circuiting just then. She wanted him too, but the fact that he was able to take it slow, as torturous as it was, told her this wasn't just a fly-by-night. This was real. There was something between them and the journey to find out just what that was, was proving downright rapturous. She moved against him, the friction of their jeans driving her to the brink. 

"Want you," she told him, her voice husky as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes. 

It was all it took. He unsnapped her bra and got it off her, dropping it onto the bed. Arms around her and one hand cradling her head, he twisted around and lowered her to the bed, nuzzling her throat and brushing his lips over her nipple. Feeling it bead under his mouth, he made a soft sound, then sucked on it, rolling his tongue around to pleasure her. Looking up, he met her eyes. She looked flushed, her lips were slightly swollen, and she was reaching for him. "Dreamed of this," he said with a nod, before sliding his hands under her shoulders and easily pushing her up the bed so her legs were no longer dangling off. He was straddling her hips but now he inserted one knee between her thighs as he lowered slightly down over her, placing one hand over hers, their palms sliding together as he kissed her, tangling his tongue with hers, making his dream come true. 

"Back to the cheesy lines are you?" Her quip was chased by a throttled groan as his knee pressed between her legs. If the line had come from anybody else, she would have thought it was just that -- but from Sam, she believed it. She believed it because she'd dreamed of this too... so many nights, even after she had written him off as a lecherous creep, she had always been safe with him in her dreams. 

Her thighs clenched tightly around his leg and she moved against him, their bodies already setting a natural rhythm as he lavished her body. "Hmm... Boxers or briefs...?" her hand slipped down his chest, fingers tracing the contours of his muscles until she reached his jeans. With a nimble flick she had the button open and she pulled the zipper down until she could feel his shape through tightly stretched cotton. "Oooh, boxer-briefs. Tricky..." she grinned up at him, her eyes alight with passion. 

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're going to have me laughing through sex, aren't--" Not even a superhero could have continued to talk with Cordelia Chase touching him like this. Biting his lower lip, he watched her hand move up and down inside his pants. "Oh... God..." he shuddered with pleasure, unsure how long he could continue to force himself to go slow. Every fiber in his being said to let go, to let this happen, to take what she was offering him. Then again, that was the part of him his soulless self had listened to, so maybe a little torture was good for the soul. Better than the alternative.

When she pulled her hand out, he pushed the jeans down to his thighs, rocked back and sat down to pull them off. A moment later, he was lowering himself over her, kissing her, and making his way down her throat and chest, worshiping every inch of her. 

In the brief moment it took Sam to shuck his boots and jeans, Cordy took a few deep breaths, forcing herself to relax and not get too far ahead of herself. But then his lips were back on her and her entire body bowed in response to his touch, pebbled nipples hardening to stiff peaks as he rolled his tongue over her. Her hands fisted in his hair and she mewled with pleasure as he explored every curve and contour with exquisite care. 

She squirmed and rocked against him and she could feel how slick she was beneath her jeans. The way he moved with her, she felt like she was going go soaring into oblivion before they even got to the good part. But that was just the thing... it was all so good. It was hard to imagine how he could possible make her feel any better. 

"Sam... Jesus. You're killing me..." she panted. Her fingers clawed at his bare back and she managed to hook him with her leg so she could pull his hips within reach. In a deliberate move, hand slipped below the waistband of his briefs and she gripped his cock with a firm fist. Her lips pulled into a playful grin and she looked up at him. "See what you've done? You've forced me to take matters into my own hands..." Instead of stroking him, she used her newfound leverage to guide him off to the side, forcing him to flip onto his back. 

When Sam was right where she wanted him, Cordy let go of him and levered up. Kicking off her shoes, she started to shimmy out of her jeans. "Uh... 'lil help here?" she arched an expectant brow. 

"Don't have to ask twice," he said, sitting up and curling his fingers over the waistline of her jeans at her hips and tugging first one side, then the other. "Dangerous curves," he teased, kissing her hip and moving his mouth down as he pushed the material all the way to her knees. Curling one arm around her waist, he pulled her close, "I really should check them thoroughly," he said, and did just that. He kissed, and licked and stroked his way down her body, nipping her when she didn't expect it. But even as he played with her, his need ratcheted up. 

"Pants off, now," he said, pushing her down on her back and grabbing a hold of her jeans near her hems. In one, strong tug, he had them off her and was crawling up her body. He stroked her smooth thigh, squeezed it, and moved higher, his fingers slipping into her underwear as he covered her body with his again, and kissed her. 

Cordy's gasp was cut short by a smoldering kiss that made her toes curl. She parted her legs and moaned into his mouth as she felt his steely length settle against her core, pushing the boundaries of the thin slips of fabric that separated them. Her hands smoothed over his muscular frame, running over his shoulder blades until she gripped the back of his neck, her tongue dueling with his with a promise of what was to come. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she bucked against him with increasing insistence. 

He rocked harder against her, his mouth moving over hers, kissing her until they were both breathless. He couldn't get enough of her, of her taste, of the sounds she made for him, the way she held him and met him thrust for thrust. They moved in sync, as if they'd been loving each other forever. He broke the kiss and levered upright with the intention of shedding the rest of their clothing, only to be smacked in the forehead with something that fell onto Cordy's belly.

Startled, Cordy looked down to see the small foil square of a condom. Her head jerked sideways and she saw her nightstand drawer was open. "Geez Dennis! I was getting there. _Get out!_ " she shouted before turning an apologetic look to Sam. When the bedroom door opened and closed her head fell back and she let out a breathless laugh. 

"Agree with the sentiment, hate the delivery. Next time we're doing this in an iron reinforced room," he declared, exchanging a wry look with her. If he hadn't been so far gone, he might have had a lot more to say as he efficiently tore the foil packet and rolled the condom on.

When he kneeled between her legs, he knew she was ready for him. Gripping her hips, he lifted her up so her thighs bracketed his hips. He was aching to be inside her, and when their eyes met and locked, he knew it was mutual. He started to push inside, groaning as he was slowly sheathed inside her. She was so tight and hot and felt so damned good around him, just like he'd known she would. 

Running his hand over her flat, slightly moist abs, he started to rock his hips. Each thrust sent jolts of electric heat through him, making him crazy for another hit, and another. "You're all sorts of incredible," he whispered hoarsely, tilting his head back and watching her intensely through heavy lidded eyes.

Her muscles tightened around him and she smiled when she drew a gasp from him. "Thank you, pilates," she said on a breathy laugh. 

"Is that some Latin dude whose ass I should be kicking," he started to tease.

She let out a sharp laugh and redoubled her efforts. Her heels locked around him and she bucked her hips. Plunging deeper into her depths, he knocked her into a heightened state of arousal that had her entire body thrumming with new notes. 

"More," she challenged, lifting her gaze to his, brown eyes darkened with lust. 

The single demand filled him with unbridled need. Gripping her hips, he pulled part way out. Eyes locked with hers, he thrust his hips hard, burying himself deep inside her and biting his lip at the intensity of the sensations that swept through him. Giving her a slight nod, he started to move again, quick shallow strokes alternating with long hard thrusts that had the headboard hitting the wall. He tried to be careful with her but quickly learned she would have none of that, that she wouldn't let him hold back at all.

"Cor..." he groaned, the last of his control slipping when she used her legs to drag him closer, deeper insider her. Leaning forward, he grabbed the edge of the headboard with one hand and used it for leverage, pushing and pulling on it, speeding up when she started to writhe. He dropped down as far as he could, kissing her throat and chest, tasting honey and salt on his lips when he straightened and focused on her face. 

She felt slow explosions go off inside her, like pyrotechnics igniting in a controlled implosion. “Sam... Oh God. Jesus. Sam...” she panted out his name, her arms wrapping around him, fingers gripping his shoulder blades to hold on as long as she could. “SamSamSam... don’t stop. Oh God. Please. Don’t ever stop,” her demands dissolved into frantic moans that joined his in a chorus of primal need. 

The chain reaction started deep inside her core, sending shock waves of euphoria rippling throughout her body, down to the soles of her feet and out to her fingertips, overtaking her consciousness and carrying it along for the ride. 

"Whatever you want, whatever you need," he answered, riding her harder, fighting with everything he had to stay on the very edge for as long as he could. His world narrowed to her and to the pressure building low in his belly. The sounds coming from him got louder and punctuated each deep thrust. He used every trick he knew to keep from coming, and then she would squeeze her inner muscles around him and the urge to finish would grip him. It was only her whispered demands and his deep desire to please her that kept him from releasing.

Time seemed to stop still. His skin felt damp, as did hers. Tortured sounds left both of them, hers driving him once more to the brink. "Cordy..." he put his hand on her stomach and pressed down each time he thrust inside her, his thumb gliding over her slickness, trying to drive her over the edge. "Please... please..."

There was no more holding back. Their bodies moved together, hot and slick like steam from a volcano ready to blow. All at once, Cordy's hips canted upward and her head threw back as she came apart, shattering into oblivion in a riot of sensations. Her body seized around him and she cried out, "Yes. Oh God, yesyesyes now-oh-God _now!_

"Oh God, yes," Sam echoed, gripping her hips and rocking into her harder, eyes squeezing shut, the veins in his neck bulging as he drove them home. He came hard inside her, shouting her name, straining to get closer even when it was impossible. "So. Damned. Good." Lowering her onto the bed, he collapsed on top of her, never pulling out as he sought out her sweet mouth and kissed her, silently thanking her for giving herself, this, to him, after everything. Running his fingers through her now tangled hair, he savored every moment she gave him. 

"Amazing would be an understatement," he declared, breaking the kiss and lifting up onto his elbows so he could look down into her face. His breaths still came harshly, his heart beats were out of control, but his body relaxed against hers, their legs tangling. 

Cordy's arms and legs clenched tightly as a final, shuddering aftershock rolled through her. When her muscles finally released, she felt like rubber, barely able to muster the energy to reach up and caress his face as she looked at him with complete wonder, her breast still heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. "Wow," her voice cracked on a hoarse whisper which caused her to erupt in a giggle, her mouth pulling into a wide smile. "I like a man who can follow instructions..." she pulled him into a long, lingering kiss, not ready to disengage their entangled bodies just yet.

Sam gave her a broad smile. "Follow instructions, huh? I--"

"Apparently can't follow instruction. Your cell phone is off." When Sam's and Cordelia's head whipped around toward him, Castiel gave a belated, "hello."

"Castiel?!" Cordy blurted when her eyes fell to the intruder in the tan trench coat. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked using Sam's naked body as a shield. "I told you, I'm off the clock these days!" 

"You _know_ him?" Sam asked, fully expecting Castiel to disappear in light of the fact he'd caught them in bed. He should have known better. Almost in unison with Cordy, he yelled at the angel, "Get out!"

The door to the room opened, and Sam added, "you too! Dammit, it's way too crowded in here. Cas... dude, that means leave, and take the ghost with you."

"You _know_ him?" Cordy cocked her head to look back at Sam before looking over his shoulder at Cas who had turned his back, but then was awkwardly turning toward the door as if unsure of what he was expected to do under the circumstances. If the Powers that Be had sent one of their head messengers, she guessed it had to be something important. She reached for the covers to drag them over Sam's bare ass - though he was pretty damn cute when he blushed. "Cas? Is the bat phone going off? What's the skinny?" 

"I don't know any bat phone but Sam's phone should have been going off, as you put it. As for anything skinny... I didn't notice."

"Don't encourage him," Sam told her. "Can you ... you know, leave the room? I'm butt naked and--" He let out a sigh of relief when Cas disappeared and the door to the living room slammed shut. 

"If you're almost done fornicating, I need to speak with you," came Castiel's voice from the other side of the door. 

"We're not--" Sam was embarrassed, but when he saw amusement glinting in her eyes, he started to laugh as he started to get up. "It's not worth wasting my breath, he'll never change. Be right out, Cas," he said a little louder. 

Cordy turned on her side and propped herself up with her elbow as Sam shifted off her. "So I thought you dealt with Angels, not Messengers..." she pushed her hair back off her face and flipped it over her shoulder. "How do you know Cas?" 

"What messengers? Cas is an angel. Wings and all. Did I just let his secret slip?" He swung his legs off the bed and grabbed his jeans. Standing up, he pulled them on, and looked down at her, and apology forming on his lips.

"Messenger of the Powers that Be," she said as if that was explanation enough. "I told you I worked for them for a time - higher being and all. But I was more like an intern -- Cas was the top dog." She thought about it for a minute, watching as Sam dressed. "Angel, huh? I guess that makes sense if you're going to put it in Christian terms," she shrugged. It didn't really matter what you called them. In the end, humans were all pawns on a chessboard to the Powers... God... whatever. 

"Cas was the only one who seemed to understand my position when things got out of control for me up there." Cordy reached up from the bed while he was still shirtless and pulled Sam back down so she could feel his broad shoulders as she looked into his eyes. She remembered Sam really had nothing good to say about the Angels when they first met. "He's one of the good ones... you know that, right?" 

"Except for his sense of timing," Sam nodded. He ran his knuckles down the side of her face and looked at her earnestly. "I _really_ don't want to leave right now. Dinner. Movies. I want it all," he said. "Not just..." he gave a one shouldered shrug.

"I know," she nodded her understanding. And she meant it. "But you know, when an Angel calls..." she shrugged. "What can you do when you're in the world saving business? At least you're not blowing me off for some lame accounting job like the last guy I tried to date. It didn't work out well for him," she grinned. 

"Is it scary that I believe you?" Chuckling, he leaned in and stole a kiss. Seeing his shirt wasn't in the room, he headed for the door and then turned. "I'll call you." He didn't add a request that she take his calls. "Soon." 

"You better," she said, her smile belying the warning in her voice. When the door shut, she fell back into her pillow still grinning. 

The instant he was in the living room, his shirt flew through the air toward him. He tried to snatch it, but Dennis held it so that he could put his arms up, and the ghost pulled it down over his head. Next his over shirt smacked him in the head. "Ah... Cordy, I think you have a jealous ghost on your hands," he said. "Iron... next time, I'm definitely bringing..." He felt Castiel's hand on his shoulder, and something was shoved in his hand just as they disappeared.

*

"Sam, thank God. I was worried you were getting slapped to death, or something," Dean said, his gaze moving to the boxer shorts in Sam's hand. "Emphasis on the _something_."

"No, he was simply fornicating," Cas told Dean.

"Will you please stop saying that word?"

Laughing at his brother's exasperation, Dean added fuel to the fire. "Come on, you can tell us all 'bout your adventures in fornicating. We got a long drive."

Looking between the two men, Sam strode to the door of the motel room, tossing his shorts into the wastepaper basket on his way out.

THE END


End file.
